


Slightly Drunk

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Cowgirl, Dominance, Drunken sex, F/M, Funny, Suprise Blow Job, Wake-Up Sex, club, drunk, drunken, girl on top, girls night, husband, sleeping, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Rebecca goes out for a girls night and returns home in a drunken state. In her intoxicated state she decides to surprise her sleeping husband in a way he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from haha but enjoy!

“Be Safe, have fun, and don’t drink too much.” Tom texted me just as I entered the club. My friends invited me out for a girl’s night, something that I rarely do, thus why Tom is a little worried. “I promise I’ll be safe. Talk to you later. Love you!” I texted him back and threw my phone into my purse and headed straight to the bar tonight I was going to cut lose… 

Around 3 a.m. I find myself stumbling to front door of our home. I stand at the door for what had to be ten minutes looking for my keys. Once I find them it takes me another couple of minutes just to open the damn thing and walk inside. The house is completely dark and I figure Tom is in bed, so I decide to head up to the bedroom. 

I slowly open the door and smile as I see Tom’s half naked body stretched out in our king-sized bed in deep sleep. I walk to the front of it and start talking off all my clothes and having to shimmy out of my bra because my fingers were completely useless. I stand there staring at my husband, when a thought pops in my head and I start to giggle. I slowly lift the comforter at the end of the bed and sneak underneath it, which turns out to be extremely difficult in my drunken state, but I finally reach my destination… 

I slowly reach into Tom’s white boxer briefs and gently pull his manhood from its confinement and slowly start running my hand up in down his shaft which soon becomes hard. I use my other hand to lift the comforter slightly to see if I haven woken him. I giggle again as I see that he is still in a deep sleep… typical. I let the comforter go and take the head of his hardening cock into my mouth and start sucking and licking it. Within a minute, I feel him stir and he throws the comforter back revealing my naked and sweaty body from underneath. 

“What the hell?” Tom says in a surprised sleepy tone.

I release his cock from my mouth and laugh. 

“Shhh I am pleasuring you!” I say slurring my words. 

“I can see that. Don’t let me stop you.” he groans out letting his head fall back to the bed and his hands going through my hair as I continue to blow him. 

After a couple of more sucks and licks I sit up and crawl up to his chest and lean in and kiss him passionately. 

“I’ve missed you and I was sooo bored.” I say breathless. 

“I find that hard to believe.” He laughs. 

I lean back up grab a hold of his cock and try to line it up to my wet entrance… missing it on multiple tries. 

“Darling, I think you better let me do this.” He says as he pushes my hand away and enters me in one swift move. I let my head fall back and moan into the dark room. 

“Stay still, I want to fuck you.” I moan to Tom staring into his bright blue eyes.

“As you wish” He laughs and grabs my hips. 

I bring my hands to his chest and start fucking myself on Tom’s shaft. 

“You… you... Fuck... you feel so good!” I breath out. 

“Can I move? I’m not gonna last long.” Tom moans.

“No. I want you to come like this.” I grab one of his hands and move it to my aching clit. 

“Come with me.” I move my hands from his chest to his thighs and Tom rubs and taps my clit. 

“I’m coming… Come baby.” Tom says through clenched teeth as I feel his cock twitching inside me which is all I need and I come. My body starts to shake as I slow my thrusts on his shaft finally coming to a halt as our orgasms finish and our heavy breaths filling the air. 

Still seated on Top of him our eyes meet. 

“I am slightly drunk.” I say placing my hands back on his chest and fall forward so that I am now laying completely on top of him. He turns and kisses my forehead. 

“slightly drunk? Um ok. If you say so.” He says wrapping my body in his arms both of us laughing. 

“Ok... I am completely drunk.” I move my head to kiss him on his chin then on his lips. 

“Did you have fun at least?” he asks me breaking our kiss. 

“So much fun! I think I should go out more often!” I smile to him. 

“You can go out as much as you want if you promise to wake me up like that every time you come home.” He winks at me. 

“it’s a deal!” I say as I sit up.

“oh, are we ready for round two?” he grinds his hips up into me.

“Actually, I really have to go pee.” I giggle and jump off him and stumble to the bathroom. 

After I return I crawl into the bed and cuddle into to Tom’s side. 

“As much as I’d like to fuck the living shit out of you again, I am really sleepy… How about in a few hours you can surprise me?” I yawn. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” He says grabbing the blankets and covers our bodies and within minutes both of us drift off into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear feedback from you all! :)


End file.
